Amnesia: Weak or Unbreakable?
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Hikaru was shot when she very young when someone went after her family and ended up in a coma. Taken in by Ai Mikaze and the professor that created him.
1. Awake?

I slowly opened my eyes to an oblique room. I took in my surroundings.  
"You're finally awake, Hikaru," someone said coming into the room.  
I looked in their direction. "Where am I? Who am I?"  
She smiled slightly. "You're in the hospital. Your name is Hikaru. You have a twin brother. His name is Mikado Nagi. You weren't quite liked by your mother, though," she answered. "It seems like you have a moderate case of amnesia. It was to be expected after getting shot. Your family must be worried about you."  
Someone else entered the room. It was a man. "Glad you're awake, Hikaru. I overheard that you had amnesia. It's going to take some time for you to remember. You've been here for quite sometime. You were shot when you-"  
"Stop, please'" I begged. "What are you saying? What family? I don't have family. They all died. There's no one to look after me. I'm all alone. What am I supposed to do? I'm scared."  
The nurse tried to calm me. "Please calm down. Your father and twin brother love you dearly."  
"If I truly have family, why aren't they here now?" I asked in between sobs.  
"We should leave her for now," the doctor muttered. "I talked to a family that's willing to take her in. She needs her rest." The doctor looked at me sorrowfully. "We'll be back in a few hours to run some tests in time for you to meet your adoptive family."  
I nodded.

Adoptive family? What is the family that feels bad for me like and wants to take care of me? I hope that whoever it is, is loving, kind, thoughtful, and acts like a teacher to me to help me catch up on what I missed in life. I looked out the window. It was a cold day from the looks of it. I couldn't remember what a cold day, or any day felt like. I wonder what happened to me. The nurse did say that I was shot when I was younger. How did getting shot make me lose memory?  
There was a knock on the door before someone entered the room.  
I sat there while the doctor let in a family, and started talking to them about something. It was all hushed to make me less worried about the state I was in.  
I wondered who my family is that abandoned me here without a care in the world. Even who my so called twin is. If I truly had a twin, why did they stop coming to visit me?  
"Hikaru," the doctor said bringing me out of my thoughts. "You'll be leaving here tomorrow morning. I'd like you to meet your new family. This is Ai Mikaze and this is the professor. You'll be staying with them until your memory returns of when you were younger. Hopefully it won't take long. I'll let you get to them, Hikaru." The doctor left leaving me alone with my new family.  
I stayed silent. I wasn't sure on what to say. "Thank you for taking me in," I whispered.

It was a few days after Ai and the professor took me in. Ai told me to enroll at Saotome Academy. I wasn't about to argue with him.  
I spent my year becoming a composer.


	2. Filler

**On the last chapter a reader reviewed and brought up some good points about the chapter and reminded me to add a little extra to help everyone understand the first chapter before moving on with the story.I want to thank the reviewer for bringing up some good questions and points.**

An explanation for Hikaru being adopted by Ai and Hakase is because something happened to Hikaru's father that brought her twin down to visit her. Her mother very much disliked Hikaru and would have done something to her if her father wasn't around to witness it. She lied to her twin about them about being twins and made him believe it was a lie of sorts and had her twin stop coming all together.

As for Ai and Hakase adopting her after she wakes up is that when she got shot when she was really young, Aine saw the aftermath of the shooting on the news and wanted Hakase to find her and look after her when she got out, well awoke from her coma. Shortly before Aine tried to commit suicide and ended up in a coma because of it, he asked Hakase to find a way to look after Hikaru if he ever found her. Aine had talked to Reiji about her and asked him to be friends with her if he ever met her.

**The first chapter takes place half a year before the first season of the show and then skips a year to where the second season starts. Hope that helps with the timeline. Not completely sure when Ai was created, or when Aine ended up in the coma. If you have a vague idea please let me know via a review.**

**Hopefully this little chapter helps with any confusion anyone had about the first chapter, or any later chapters I put up. Thank you again to the reviewer that had good questions about the first chapter and I hope this answers some of the questions you had. **

**If there are any other questions about Hikaru and Nagi will ever see each other or if they will ever be reunited as a family that will be answered in upcoming chapters. **


End file.
